


Bound

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: "Ask me, Jesse," Walt says, as Jesse writhes beneath his touch.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I recently invited people to leave prompts for drabbles and short ficlets. [peacelovesmile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peacelovesmile/pseuds/peacelovesmile) prompted me to write something based around Walt's infamous "Say my name" line, used in a sexual power play situation. This is where the prompt lead me.

Walt's breath catches as he takes in the sight before him: Jesse, naked and bound, beyond aroused, his arms above his head, wrists tied and tethered to the bed with silk scarves they bought at the Mall. Walt knows it's driving him crazy to be toyed with like this, knows how much he wants to come now, that he's aching to touch himself, aching to take Walt inside him.

"What do you want me to do, Jesse?" Walt says, as his fingertips trail maddeningly light feather-kisses over Jesse's skin. Jesse looks back at him, his eyes burning cobalt fire. The spark of desire in Walt's belly ignites into a flame intense enough to match them. 

Jesse moans as Walt brings him back to the brink. He arches up to meet him, desperate for more contact. 

"Ask me, Jesse," Walt says, as Jesse writhes beneath his touch. "Beg me."

Jesse's eyes are hazy with lust as he answers him. _"Fuck me..."_

Walt nods. His throat is tight and dry; he swallows hard to clear it. Moving closer, he brushes his lips across Jesse's with every word he utters, punctuating each one with a kiss. "Say my name."

"Mr White, _please!"_

Desire rages through Walt's veins as he enters Jesse’s body. He pushes forward gently, then stays still for a few moments, allowing them both time to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in. He holds Jesse tight and steady as he thrusts inside him, each time deeper, faster, bringing cries of approval every time he hits the right spot. He takes control, relishing the power he has... to make Jesse feel _this_ good... until finally Jesse is coming, his taut body pushing back against Walt as he pulls on his restraints. Walt's orgasm surges through him moments later, its intensity shattering him into tiny pieces..

Unsteady and a little shaky, Walt reaches across to untie the scarves holding Jesse captive, and Jesse's arms wrap themselves around him as he falls back down on top of him.  


It's a while before either man moves.

***

Walt washes Jesse's body carefully as they stand together in the shower, then lathers his hair, gently massaging it then rinsing it clean. Now and then he leans in to capture Jesse's lips beneath his own in a kiss that is both passionate and tender. Then they stand together beneath the cascade, letting the warm, soothing water run over their skin. Walt gets out first to fetch two towels, wrapping one around himself and handing the other to Jesse. He watches as Jesse dries his hair, his body wet, glistening, and saves the image to memory along with all the others.

Afterwards, they make coffee and switch on the TV - the mundane taking over from the carnal now they are both thoroughly sated. Walt sits, deep in thought, wishing he could stay like this forever, knowing he'll have to leave soon; wishing he could be totally indifferent to all of this instead of needing it so damn much; wishing this _was_ just about mindblowing, meaningless sex... 

Wishing he could hate Jesse just a little bit, knowing he loves him far too much.


End file.
